How to annoy Rosalie
by itsS.Abitches
Summary: When Alice gets bored she comes up with away to entertain herself. By getting to rosalie, Find out how she does it. If you like it i will make more!
1. How to annoy rosalie

**1 way to annoy Rosalie.**

(Take all her beauty products)

Alice Perspective

I sat in the room bored, It was just not nothing to do to entertain me today. That's when it hit me, Rosalie was getting on my damn nerves all yesterday I almost lost my temper. So its time to get her back, But the question is how?

Think Rosalie, Think Rosalie. I thought. What's something she love's? I also thought, I was so glad that Edward went to Bella's house for the night so he wouldn't hear my thoughts, and especially Rosalie was out at the mall with Emmett.

"I got it!" I said aloud. " Got what?" Esme asked.

"Ummm, My contact, I lost it." I lied, Esme would have knew I was lying but I guess she was detracted. "Oh, that's nice honey." she told me. I had my plan I was so excited!

Rosalie loved her beauty and always love's to put on her little make up even if she didn't need it. So I'd had a perfect plan, What if Rosalie's Make up and other products just vanished. (Evil grin) Excellent!

I walked up the stairs and open the door to Rosalie and Emmett's room and walked in the bathroom. All her stuff was lined up on the table, I took a plastic bag and swept all the stuff in the bag. He He , this was awesome I couldn't wait until she got home. (Evil grin again). I took the stuff and hid it under my bed, nobody goes in there so I was lucky. I walked back down the stairs and started watching TV. Yes! One tree hill was on and it was my favorite episode , When Heidi gets pregnant and almost dies. I heard the door open. I could hear Rose and Emmett out side. Action!

"I am going to hunt, I need a good irritated grizzly for dinner." Emmett said sarcastically and laughed. "Okay, see you later." she said.

"Okay babe." Emmett said and they were kissing, it was annoying and even more today because it was wasting precious time. They finally stopped kissing and Rosalie headed upstairs. He he, I thought again.

"What the hell, my products disappeared!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed I tried not to laugh. Rosalie raced down the stairs. "Do you have my stuff?!" she carried on. Damn, I didn't know she was going that berserk, I was starting to feel bad………. Not! This was splendid.

"Nope." I said and made a pop at the P. "Esme!" She screamed. "Did you see my hair products." she cried.

"No dear, I did not." Esme said calmly.

Rosalie groaned. "I am searching all ya'll rooms." she said.

I flinched then realized nobody checks under my bed so I was okay. I watched One tree hill and all of a sudden.

"Alice!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Uh oh its time to run now!


	2. How to annoy Carlisle

How to annoy Carlisle.

(Steal all his books)

Intro: Alice is at it again!!!!!!! She tries to get Carlisle, would Carlisle go in sane? I don't know. P.s. really I don't know because I am making this up as I go along, like I always do. Enjoy!

I sat in my room thinking of who I would get next. Hmmmmm, I couldn't get Esme……….. Yet!

Anyway, Who else? Think, Think, Think!!!! I couldn't get Edward I am getting him next episode. Before I could think of Emmett, Carlisle popped in my head. I got it! I didn't even have to think about how. I going to take all his books!

Carlisle was out at the hospital doing surgery on some gay guy who got beaten by the guy he was hitting on, or something like that.

"Hey Alice." Emmett said. "Hey, I have another prank to do." I singed. "Please don't be another Rosalie prank, She hasn't forgave you yet she actually thought she was going to spend the whole next life time looking like her normal self." Emmett went on, That was like the longest Damn speech I ever heard.

"Yeah huha, Its not on Rosalie its on Carlisle, I am planning on stealing all his books." I explained. " Awesome, Count me

in!" Emmett said excitingly, that was so Emmett.

"Okay we have like two hours to do this, so lets get started." I told Emmett. We really needed to hurry up, Carlisle had an whole universe full of books.

"Okay lets get going." Emmett said excited. We went upstairs and got started we took all the books off the shelf and hid them in the forest.

* An hour and 7,0000books later*

"Okay, we got everything?" I asked. " Not yet, hold on." Emmett said and then vanished. Where the hell was he going? I hope he's not going upstairs to……….. Never mind that not the point.

He came back in the room with a fashion magazine.

"So your reading fashion magazine now too huh, Ooh and its your season." I teased. "No! This is Rosalie's and I only read it once okay." He said and I laughed.

"Do you want me to help you or not?" He said. "Fine what are you planning to do?" I asked and he put back on his Emmett face.

" I am going to replace all the books with this one magazine, and then he will be stuck reading this." Emmett said.

Splendid! This was going great two points for Alice…… and Emmett….. *cough* Not *cough*

"Okay lets go down stairs so we wont be the suspects." I told Emmett. "Yeah lets." He told me. And we went down stairs and watched TV and waited.

*An hour and two episode's of gossip girl later.*

"Hey guys I am home." Carlisle said. (He he!) Lights ,camera , Acccccccction! "Oh hi Carlisle." I told him. " Hey, I am going to the study hall to like….. Study! Duh." He singed. "Okay have fun with that."( Or not!) I thought to my self. Emmett sat there and tried not to laugh so he stared at the TV like a constipated rapist. "Is he okay." Carlisle asked. " Yeah he's just into the show." I lied. "Its on commercial." Carlisle said confused. "Yeah,Ummm, Emmett's really into the 5-foot-long." I lied again. "Yeah, okay." Carlisle said and turned and walked toward his empty library.

Excellent! (Grin evilly like I did in Rosalie's prank) I was still wondering why Emmett haven't came out of his little episode.

"For the love of holy!!!!!!!" Carlisle screamed. Emmett barked, Okay I guess he came back to life. Finally. We both laughed.

"Alice and Emmett Cullen!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Time to run know!" I warned. "Agree." Emmett barked. And we ran out the room. That was so fun Edwards next!

And we do what people do, chase each other like hungry hobo's.

**It wasn't the best but tell me what you think.**


	3. How to annoy Edward

How to annoy Edward……

Tell him that Bella's going to get hit by an truck.

(I couldn't thinks if anything else so stick with me folks, Thanking of this as I got along)

*Alice Perspective of course*

*Alice checks her gotcha book*

**Rosalie**

**Carlisle**

**Edward **

**Esme**

**Emmett**

**Jacob**

**Bella**

**And more of those dogs Didn't feel like listing but you mostly Sam Uley**

"**Ugh." I groaned to my self. "Nothing to freaking dooo! I complained to my self. Okay I always entertain myself pranking everyone but I cant thank off anyone as a target. Maybe I could get Emmett for making me eat worms last week and had them lay eggs in my stomach, Or I could get Esme but too be honest its nothing to really get her for. Jacob is an A hole with his stupid sarcasm but I don't want to get him not yet anyways Bella hmmmm little old Bella, No not her yet either. "Ugh" I groaned again. That's when it hit me like all those other times I have just the person.**

**Edward.**

**I ran to put my book on the shelf and then ran back to my chair. He cares about his music but that won't get raging or I could Stash his piano in the woods or something no that wont work. "That's it, Bella!" I screamed.**

"**Bella and Edward aren't home sweetie dear I can call them if you like." Esme said from downstairs. "No thanks M-mom I don't need them I just had a vision bout Bella a good one." I lied. "Oh that nice Alice." She called back.**

**Okay I had the plan all hocked up I am going to tell Edward ,Bella's going to get run over by a truck and whatever else hits my mind about that subject.**

**Edward will be home in just any minute after he tucks Bella in to bed like a little baby she is cant she just tuck her own clumsy but in her self like come on she's 18 not 8. I heard Edward come I and I started to thank about unicorns and all the pixie stuff that I do so he wouldn't hear me. **

"**Good evening Alice.' Edward said. "Hi Ed- Oh!" I screamed as I pictured Bella getting hit by a truck to make it look like a dream even if I was just Imaging it. Edward froze "No!" he screamed.**

"**Okay we don't have to hunt deer tonight, gosh Edward don't gets so judgmental."Esme said from the kitchen but we just ignored her. He He I cant believe this is actually working.**

"**Oh gosh Alice why is this happening?!" Edward yelled kneeling down to his knees. "Whhhhhhy!Why my beautiful Bella!" Edward cried his dry sobs.**

"**Remember a magnet for accidents." I told him. "Is she going to be okay?" He said. "I don't know Edward." I told him his face got hard in rage. "How in the hell you wouldn't know you supposed to know, Some physic.**

" **He hissed. "Oh sorry if I don't know Edward." I hissed back. "I only get flashes not the whole Damn movie." I charged at him, He got even madder. "Movie! This isn't no freaking movie this is true and horrible!" He screamed.**

"**Okay it can be and LMN movie then happy." I scowled. "This isn't an joke Alice!" He said. This is more of an joke then you think bud. I told my self. "What?" He said snapping his teeth at me. "Nothing." I said urgently. "When is all of this going to happen." In 2 minutes I told him. "Oh gosh so soon." He cried dryly. "Yup so you better get you pale but there so-" he dashed out the door before I could say more. I busted out laughing.**

**Excellent *Weird hand rubbing thingy when I do this*This is going to be splendid. I told my self.**

**Authors perspective **

**Yeah that me talking**

*While Alice laughs her butt off , Lets check on Edward He He*

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Edward screamed The whole way. "Shut up dude, I am trying to write Breaking dawn, Dammit1 Look what you made me do I accidentally made Edward bite into an pillow know I am going to have to keep it there, You butt hole!" Some one screamed.

"Sorry Stephanie." Edward said. (So I guess we know who that stranger is anyway….) Edward runs to Bella's and jumps in her window. "I guess she really does live close by." he said. "Edward what are you doing here, I try to dance in my bra and panties for one minute and you show up."

Bella complained. "Sorry babe, Are you going anywhere write know." He asked. "Ummm no Edward its three in the morning why would I leave out at three in the morning?" Bella said. "Your dances in your bra and panties at three in the morning so if you can do that you can be walking outside at three in the morning and how long had I been here?" Edward asked. "First of all I have a truck so I don't need to walk any where and you been here for 5 minutes." Bella said.

"Yeah you made it!" Edward said and ran to hug Bella.

"But Alice said that you where going to get hit by an bus." Edward said. "Ummm, Have you noticed Alice's unstoppable pranking lately." Bella said. Edward sat up. "Yeah but I saw her vision." Bella laughed. "What?" Edward said confused. "You got punk'd big time dude." Bella laughed.

"Ugh, I see you tomorrow I have a little doll to handle." Edward said Bella laughed still in hysterics.

**Alice perspective**

"Ha aha ha aha aha aha!" I laughed this is so funny Alice said.

The door slammed and Edward stomped in. "Alice! You tricked me!" He said. "Yes I did" I laughed. "That really hurts you know how much I care about Bella if anything ever happened to her-" He stopped and closed his eyes. "Awe I am sorry Eddie." I said still laughing. "You know what?"

"What?" I said back. " I am not mad." Edward said grinning. "What?! How can I tell you your girlfriend is in bad danger and your not mad!" I yelled why was he being such an idiot." "I am being smart actually." He answered the Question I was asking my self. " I am not mad Alice, But I am getting even" He grinned at me. I stared at him in horror. "Yeah what ever I told him and stomped up the stairs so I can check him off my "To get list".

Man he ruined all the fun! Don't worry somebody else is next, but who?


	4. Alice pranks esme and edwards sweet rev

**How to annoy Esme**

**By: Being really mean and unlovable to crack her shell!**

**Revenge for Alice!!!!!!**

**By: Getting jasper to leave her and take all her stuff!**

**Alice p/v and Edwards p/v**

**Rosalie**

**Carlisle**

**Edward**

**Esme**

**Emmett**

**Jasper**

**Bella**

**Jacob**

**And others of those dogs mostly you Sam Uley**

I bit my figures trying to think of who to get next I also bit my hair because I was trying to think of how Edward would get his revenge, Its probably not going to be great, Edward might be brain smart but he's not prank smart so I feel a little better.

He's probably going to put a whoopi cushion on my chair. He he I laughed to my self. I walked down stairs "Hey Esme!" I chimed.

"Hey Alice, how was your night?" She asked. My gosh that really frustrates me we where hanging out the whole night watching movies so she should know.

"Ummm, It was good you where with me so you should know." I told her. "Well its nice to asked." She smiled. "Okaaaaaay." I said confused I wonder how you can crack her little innocent loving character, and that's when it hit me like every other time. "I've got it!" I said aloud by accident.

"No you didn't the food for Bella is on the floor ill just make her a new batch." Esme said. My plan was to get inside of Esme skin, I just have to find away how.

(While Alice works on plan Edward finds away to get little old Alice.)

Edwards p/v

I paced across the room wondering what to do, Bella watched me annoyed.

"What?" I asked. She shook her head "How about you forgive her don't drown in her prank ways, And to be honest your brain smart not prank smart what are you going to do put an whoopi cushion on her seat." She said.

"What! I can find a way to get her, Oooh, I can tee pee her house." I told her happy for my idea until she became more reasonable. "Oh my gosh Edward are you loosen your brain you live there do dude." She said laughing.

I turned away from her and paced again that's when it hit me.

That's when the phone rung. "Hi Alice." I said. "Hey Eddie, So your going to tee pee my room that's lovely its only going to 3 seconds to clean it up." She said amused. I hung up. "Darn her stupid visions!"

"How about you keep changing your mind so she wont know."

"Thanks Babe, You're the best and now I figured away to get her."

On the way home I made sure I changed my mind a lot so she wouldn't know. I went to the house and noticed Alice was out hunting. "Howdy, partner!" Jasper said. "Ummm, good your just the person I wanted to see." I told him. "Okay, what is it." he said. I smiled and began.

( While Edward gets his revenge Alice starts her prank)

"So this is a nice day." Esme chimed I rolled my eyes hoping she would noticed. "Its raining." I corrected her. "So, doesn't mean its not nice." She smiled.

"What ever, lady." I said . He He this is working out great. Esme frowned and then smiled. "Its nice to hang with you Alice. "Sure,sure whatever." I told her, I got that from Bella who surely got that from Jacob.

"So how was your night?" She asked and that made me irritated because she asked me that this morning and she was with me the whole stinking night. "Why do you keep asking me those freaking questions over and over again, its annoying and can you like shut up because you where with me the whole freaking night!" I yelled. "You know what you're an annoying A-hole!"

I told her and completely regretted it. She stop and then turned looking mad as ever that I couldn't even describe it. "Call me that, One more time?" She said angry. I smiled "A-ho ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I screamed before I could finish Esme pushed me so hard I was flying across the field and I hit a tree. "Are you freaking kidding me!" I screamed. "What the hell! Esme, are you freaking insane!" I said. "I warned you." she said. "Your one crazy women!" I said. "I don't like that word so much, Alice." She said walking toward me. "cooochoo." I said. That's when she picked me up and through me threw the house window and I landed in the living room. Edward and Jasper stared. "Esme! What the heck stop!" I said and she flew in the window. "You know what really messes me up, Is that I am so sweet to you guys and this is what I get! I expect this from Rosalie and she got more respect then you." She screamed. Edward and Jasper watched wide eyed. That's when I lost it. "I was only pranking you, but you really pissed me off!" I ran and threw her out the window and jump down and started to give her it. It felt good but I also felt bad. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't get up and rip you apart and burn you with an match!" She yelled. "Because that might happen to you first." I said.

(While Alice and Esme beat the heck out each other Edward and Jasper watch.)

"I call the shots on Alice, And when she wins you'll be adding another 100 dollars to my work, for the plan and for my bet. Love life." Jasper said. "Naw, sorry bout that but Esme got it in the bag, I never seen her so mad in my life, I never saw her mad ever." I told him. "Okay." Jasper said. "Guys what is all that noise." Emmett said coming down the stairs. "Holy there fighting, Why didn't yall come and get me?" Emmett said punching us in the arm.

"Sorry." We both said. "Whew! There beating the crap out each other how did Alice get Esme so mad?" Emmett said laughing. "We don't know, they just busted in fighting." Jasper said. "Maybe we should stop them." I said. We looked at each other and laughed. "Naw!!!!!!!!!!!" We all said.

"Rosalie, come down here you have to see this!" Emmett said "Sorry doing my makeup record it or take a picture or something." Emmett wiped out his cell phone and stared recording and snapping pics. That's when Carlisle ran up and stopped them. "What the heck are yall doing! Stop!" He yelled. And grabbed Esme. "No, she started it baby." Esme said. "Oh, whatever you attacked me." Alice said. "Well you harassed me!" Esme said. "Doesn't mean you were suppose attack me!" Alice yelled. "Your right I shouldn't have did that." Esme said ashamed. "And I should have said those things." Alice said. "I'm sorry" They both said and hugged each other. "Man! That's a whole bag of dog pooh!" Emmett said. "Hey I heard that!" Jacob said. Where did he come from! " Your so hot when your mad." Carlisle said. "I know lets go in or room." Esme said and winked. "Yes! Score!" Carlisle said and chased after her. Ugh gross!

( Do ya'll want me to stop……… well to bad I am continuing! Ha!)

(Alice p/v)

I walked back into the all messed up I needed comfort.

"Hey baby." I said and laid down next to Jasper. Edward winked, what was that for? Jasper got up. "I'm leaving you." He said. "What for wha-" "No questions this is more hard for me then for you, I'm sorry." He said and got up.

"Noooo! Please I love you I said feeling like I was going to dry cry. I started weeping….. Dryly. "Its okay, you know why." Edward said and I looked up at him. "Why?" I asked. "Because you got punked! Ha! I got you Alice!" He said.

Jasper came down laughing that's when I exploded. "I didn't even get you that bad I hate you, and you why did you go along with it! Your sleeping on the couch Jasper Hale! Don't talk to me either of you!" I said and ran up the stairs. This was an messed up day!

(Edward p/v)

"Maybe I should say sorry." I said. "On second thought Naw that was funny." I said. Jasper just looked at me badly.

The end tell me what you think guys and hurry up so anxious I might piss in my pants.


	5. How to annoy Emmett

How to annoy Emmett: Mock his well you know Emmettness.

Rosalie

Carlisle

Edward Hate him so much right now!

Esme

Emmett

Jasper: Not talking to and I am going to really get him!

Bella

Jacob

And more of those wolves mostly you Sam Uley!

Alice p/v

**I laid on my staring at the ceiling I didn't have anything to do! I was still fuming over what happened last time, I wasn't talking to Edward nor Jasper.**

"**Hi, Honey I am ho-m-me?" Jasper said sounded more like a question. I just ignored him and watched the ceiling. "I made you conversation hearts." He said and holded up real animal hearts that had "I am sorry babe.", "I didn't mean it." , and "I wuv you." I still ignored him and turned to the other side of the bed. I sighed. "I will be in the back if you need me." Jasper said and left.**

**I heard Esme cooking for Bella down stairs. **

"**I don't want any eggs." Bella said. "Well, that's to bad I cooked them ,your going to eat them! Don't make me shove them down your mouth!" She said. Well basically after the whole how to annoy Esme thing came up, she changed a little. "Eat those freaking eggs Bella!" Esme said. Well you know what I mean. Since the incident I haven't done an prank, which lead me to boredom and boredom lead me to going crazy. So now if you want to find me anywhere ill be in the dark rocking back and forth. "Ugh!" I said aloud. "What are you wining for?" Edward said walking in my room. "Go away!" I said. "Awe, you still mad? I feel bad." He said. "Really, you do?" I ask feeling a little better. **

"**Nope! Pranking you was the best thing of my life, well after Bella anyways she always comes first." He said smirking. "Burn!" Emmett said appearing and gave Edward a high five, I really hate them all right now! Ugh! "How bout your gay ,think you did a great job at pranking me for the first time butt out my room, and as for you Emmett get your grizzly ugliness out my face before I show you grizzly, burn to freaking that!" I told them angrily. They both grimace at me.**

"**What are ya'll looking at, out my freaking room." I said they just stared surprised. "Noooooooooooow!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I yelled making them jump, and they ran off. I thumped back on the bed and started thinking, I wanted to make them pay, but I wasn't going to get Edward until he least expects it, But I already knew how I would get Emmett back, I was going to burn him until he is running up in his room crying.**

**And I knew just how, I was going to mock him act in bravery like him act like I don't give a damn who was in my face, so Emmett. This is going to burn him to the pit of hell! (Evil freaking Grin!) I started to get ready for my prank.**

"**Ha-ha! She exploded that was so funny man." Emmett said. "I know we really got her!" Edward said. I appeared down the stairs with Emmett's jersey on me and his boxers on, they completely where sliding off of me, Emmett is so freaking big! They stared wide eyed. **

"**Oh, sorry I should have ask but I really needed these, I have to go beat up some grizzlies!" I said. They still stared wide eyed. "Nothing, bout an irritated grizzly gets you down! Go team." I said and grabbed his helmet. He he, Alice is back at last! I ran to the border where the grizzlies where coming out. **

**I ran up to the grizzly and gave it a big punch it fell crying and roared. I laughed Emmett was at my side "What are you doing! I do that not you your stealing my power."**

**Emmett yelled. "You're my inspiration." I said with an annoying smirk. He frowned. The grizzly ran for it and I got to him in a second and snapped his neck. "That was awesome, Hell of awesome we should do that more often!" I cheered away, Emmett rolled his eyes annoyed and stomped away. I laughed it was working.**

**I ran back to the house and Emmett was still stomping cussing to himself, I ran and slapped him on the butt. "Come on slow poke." I said. He groaned. I laughed and ran in the house. "Hey, bro!" I told Edward slapping him in his shoulder hurting him.**

"**Ouch! Alice what are you doing." he said. "Oh stop being a girl, take it like a man!' I said hitting him again. "Ouch, Dammit Alice cut it out now!" He yelled. "Fine, your such a little wuss." I said laying on the couch. He rubbed his arm this is so funny. "That's Bella, don't punch her in her arm, or I'll kill you." He said.**

"**Sure,sure you will." I said. "Hey luv." Edward said quietly. "Hey, Ummm, Hi Alice is that Emmett's clothes?" She asked. "Yup, I said."**

"**And why are you--?" She asked confused. "Long story." Edward said. "Okay, well anyways I missed you." She said ,I rolled my eye's.**

" **I missed you to, I was only gone for an hour but it felt like forever." He said and they started kissing. Emmett walked in. "Can ya'll stop gooing each other I am trying to watch the game." I told them. They stared confused. " Ugh!!!!!!!!!!!!! Freaking ugh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Emmett said and slammed down on the chair with his hands on his eyes, This is totally working! "What's going on down there?" Rosalie said. "Nothing babe." Emmett assured her. "Good then." She said.**

"**Come on get the freaking ball, Dammit you stupid ravens!" I said.**

"**There losing?" Emmett opened his eyes. "Duh, Maybe if you weren't wining around you would have seen it." I said laughing. He hissed. " Awe, don't be like that you just missed an hour and can you take a joke?" I said laughing. "Your such a copy cat!" Emmett yelled. "No I am not." I said back. " You do everything I do!" He wined. **

"**Sorry I stay me and me only whiney." I said. "Ugh then where is the real Alice! Not the annoying tough thingy." He said. "So your calling you self annoying thingy, Ha I finally got you, Who got burned now!" I said cheerfully. He started fuming and cussing up a storm.**

**Edward and Bella stared and I winked. " I'm still going to get you Eddork." I said and ran up the stares laughing. Time to check Emmett off the list. Alice is freaking back!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	6. ChapPranking JasperOr is he prking me!

**A/n: I feel so baddd! All my fans for this story never heared from me. If you look at my newest Fanfic. Stuck in the closet with a green eyed player. I've neglected you and was working on that. But hey, I'm going to finish this one, while I do the other story, which is way better please read that too.**

**Any ways….**

**How to Annoy Jasper.**

**No sex for a week!**

_**Alice Pov:**_

"Alice, please forgive me, I've suffered Enough." He cried. After I pranked Emmett, I've been planning my prank for Jasper but I didn't do it so soon because I didn't want to seem obvious, but hey it's time! I turned around and kissed his lips, and he happily deepened it. Then I broke away. "I forgive you." I smiled. He jumped up and down. Yes yes yes!

He tore his clothes off in a flash. "I've been waiting for you for a month, give it to me now Alice Cullen!" I laughed hard. And he nearly pounced on me, but im faster right. I moved out the bed in a flash, and he was kissing the pillow when he realized he didn't get the prize. "Why you get up?" He pouted. "Just because I've forgiven you, doesn't mean I'll let you off easy." I evilly smirked. He looked scared as they always say, Never Eff with Alice. "Oh No, what do I have to do?" He winced. "Oh Honey, its not simple, its not what you have to do, its what your not getting." I laughed. He looked confused. "Im not getting?" He asked. I laughed harder and got serious. "NO SEX FOR A WEEK!" I yelled.

He looked terribly pained, like he was extra constipated and hocked up. "What? Are you kidding, I'm worser then Emmett when it comes to getting laid, you cant do this to me, I will literally go outside break myself in pieces and burn myself, DON'T DO THIS!" He argued. "Well when you go with Edwards plans to mess with Alice, you get burned right." I said purring, he winced. "EDWARD!" Jasper swooped down the stairs, winding surrounding the room for a quick second. I laughed terribly. Plan is in action!

**Jasper's Pov:**

How in the hell am I going to stay away from her for another week, its terrible I've been punished enough. Edwards going to die. I walked in and saw Bella in the kitchen making herself a sandwich, why does this family even buy all this food, she doesn't even eat it hardly, it's such a waste. "Hi Jasper." She smiled at me, She looked so hot, I would have did her just to get some today, but that wasn't going to happen because I only wanted Alice, but something did come in mind. **(Jasper's starting a prank of his own, but without him knowing he's also pranking Alice you'll see why.)**

"Bella do me a favor." I smiled at her. She looked up raising her eye brow. "Sure?" She said. Interesting.

**Alice Pov: **

I threw on some of my boots and Black and white lingerie, this was going to be excellent. Then I heared Edward scream. "You had sex with Bella!" He yelled. "Im sorry man, but she just was in my way, and it turned me on to the fullest level." Jasper said, I laughed and realized. "JASPER DID WHAT!" I screamed, Jasper eyes widing like he was suppose to tell me something.

**Jasper's Pov: **

Damn! I forgot to tell Alice, but it was too late and I had to play along.

**Alice Pov:**

"Im sorry Edwin, but she just so good at it." I glared at Bella, and she winked in a playful way, I felt like I was missing something. "If you wink at me again, I'll break your fragile ass!" I yelled, Edward looked like he was about to beat the shit out of Jasper so they weren't paying attention. Bella waited till Edward and Jasper was yelling to loud to hear us. "I didn't sleep with him, It's a prank to get Edward back." She assured me, Ooo Jasper's does get something's from me and it turned me on.

"Edward's your boyfriend, why would you go against him?" She laughed. "Because for one what he did to you was wrong and making Jasper get into it and suffer sucks, and also he payed me 200 bucks." She whispered smug.

"That's Genius." I said. "Play along okay." She said. " Way ahead of you." I said and winked. "You bitch you slept with my boyfriend, you are going to die!" Edward snapped around and Jasper looked frightened, I was going to tell him to play along but Naw, it's another way of getting him back.

"No! Alice." Edward yelled. "Why wouldn't I, she cheated on you Edward, I think you shouldn't forgive her." I yelled. "But I still love her and we can work it out." Edward cried. "This is all your fault I'm going to murder you Jasper hale." He starting punching Jasper and Jasper fighting back. I took a piece of wood and snapped it and Bella fell to the floor playing along.

Edward turned and had the painest expression on his face. Jasper look terrible. "Alice why did you do that, it was a prank! No one was suppose to get hurt!" Edward fell to the ground and Bella started laughing. I did to. Hey looked appalled, but Edward was relieved that Bella wasn't did, though she would've been, if I haven't found out sooner.

"Gotcha." Me and Bella said in Unison. Jasper calmed down but was a little pissed. "It was my prank to start with to get your loser ass back from getting me punish. No sex for a week dude, not funny." Jasper added. Edward called but glared and Bella who got scared and stopped laughing. "Hey vampire jokes are awesome!" She replied and then waved the money in his face. "And there Bribes too." she laughed when I did. They where in another room and Jasper looked at me. "Nice Prank." I told him. "Yeah, You too." He said smiling. I sighed. He looked at the Lingerie I was wearing I winked and ran up stairs. "DOES THIS MEAN SEX!" He yelled. "Yes it does, come to MAMA." I said back.

There it is. What did you think, I was so out of it and rushing so if it's Misspelled no complaints.


End file.
